


O casarão

by marysclair



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ilusão ou verdade, Jongin obcecado, M/M, Suspense, Um casarão estranho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysclair/pseuds/marysclair
Summary: Um delírio, surto psicológico ou um fato; um casarão e roupas pretas. Tudo se resumia a uma incógnita.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	O casarão

**Author's Note:**

> olá, kaisooists! trago aqui o meu xodó (que eu sei que a sinopse é muito mixuruca), mas espero que gostem  
> boa leitura!

Kim Jongin havia notado uma diferença na rua de sua casa recentemente. Uma diferença notável, mas que nunca havia sido notada antes. Uma casa enorme, com uma tintura antiga que de longe podia ver o seu desgaste, e com uma aparência mal cuidada. Mas, ainda assim, a sua beleza chamava atenção. Havia algo em sua arquitetura ou na forma como ela parecia solitária; como se existisse ali por muito tempo, esperando ser admirada em meio as casas pequenas. 

O casarão parecia ter surgido do nada, como se um feitiço de transformar toda a construção invisível ter, finalmente, sua validade com um fim abrupto. Como não havia notado antes?, perguntou a si mesmo com um sentimento de culpa martelando seu peito em uma forma que ele desconhecia a sua origem. Logo foi preenchido por uma curiosidade latente; um mistério não resolvido que gritava para ser esclarecido.

Passou a investigar e a procurar tudo que ligasse à grande construção escura, porém seus vizinhos nada sabiam, nem se davam a mínima; vivendo em sua própria bolha e em sua casca vazia de ignorância. Por alguns dias, era como se nada respirasse naquele ambiente. Tudo fosse fadado a ter seus últimos suspiros e desaparecer. Foi quando, porém, em um final de semana monótono, notou uma sutil movimentação. Um corpo vivo em meio um campo morto.

Da mesma forma como nunca havia visto a construção, ele tinha certeza que nunca havia visto o corpo miúdo. Seu rosto pálido, como se os raios solares nunca tiveram a oportunidade de agraciar a sua pele, era o contraste perfeito com a escuridão que tomava o seu redor. Uma escuridão que consumia cada ponto luminoso presente, sem deixar um vestígio para trás.

Percebeu, observando por horas de sua janela, sem ao menos dar o luxo de descanso, como tudo parecia silencioso, e a certeza que não havia passado de uma ilusão criada por sua mente fértil e cansada, esvaziava-se sem a oportunidade de agarrá-la novamente. O silêncio intenso zunia em sua cabeça, quando um som perfurou a massa densa do silêncio, tão cortante que sentiu seus ouvidos latejarem. Despertou rapidamente, sem notar que seus olhos já cansados ardiam com a mudança extrema, lutando desesperadamente para se manterem abertos.

A casa foi tomada por luzes, uma luz tão forte que parecia jorrar luminosidade por cada brecha existente. Parecia um espetáculo, uma atração chamativa que convidavam a todos a prender sua atenção no que soava mais como uma sinfonia pessoal. O silêncio anterior parecia como se estivesse guardando o melhor para o final, distinguindo uma melodia animada do que jurou ter escutado risos genuínos de pura felicidade. Quase era possível ver a casa dançando, o vento balançando entre todas as janelas abertas.

Respirou profundamente, não notando que havia prendido a respiração por todo esse tempo. Não sabia que horas eram, ou por quanto tempo estava ali, inebriado por toda a sua apresentação fantástica. Não poderia estar louco. Não poderia estar delirando. Em certo momento, tudo se apagou e voltou ao que era. Nenhum rastro da explosão de vida que fora uns segundos atrás, a morbidez estava lá novamente como se debochasse de sua lucidez. Poderia estar louco? Poderia estar delirando. Mas o Kim estava extasiado. Ele se sentia feliz, no fundo desejando que apenas ele tivesse presenciado aquilo. Como se o show tivesse sido exclusivo para ele.

Passou a observar todos os dias, na esperança de ver tudo novamente. Tudo se repetia, e ele sempre se sentia deslumbrado e vazio com seu fim. O homem misterioso se tornou, apenas, um jovem garoto de capuz, mas que passou a nutrir um sentimento de posse e, chutava dizer até, uma paixão platônica. Tornou-se obsessivo, querendo mais do que se era visto. Esqueceu-se com o passar do tempo o quê o levou a sua curiosidade. O casarão e o garoto desconhecido se transformaram em um entretenimento que alimentava a sua solidão corrosiva.

Certo dia, esperou até o sol amanhecer. O sol brilhava fortemente como um aviso que o dia havia começado. E nada do garoto, nem de sua comum festa própria. Seu corpo doía, uma parte de si estava sendo torturado. Foi preenchido por um sentimento de que havia sido enganado e uma preocupação sufocante. Sempre acontecia, sem falta ou mudança. Conformou-se que esperaria até a mais próxima madrugada e tudo estaria de volta em seu lugar. Mas uma semana passou, e o silêncio cortante perfurou sua sanidade deteriorada.

Decidiu visitar a casa pela primeira vez. Tudo parecia acabado ainda mais de perto; sua mágica, que parecia mais um encantamento que a tornava bela, teve seu término. Sua realidade se mostrava sem filtros: uma triste casa caindo aos pedaços. Viu um papel, molhado e degradado por conta do tempo, preso na porta de madeira.

“ _Senhor Do, sinto muito por a perda de sua família. Estaremos aqui amanhã para o levar para o exterior. Esteja aqui._ ”

Leu com sua voz trêmula, seu tom indo e voltando. O vazio e a inquietude esmagavam seu coração, punindo a si mesmo como havia se deixado levar por toda sua fascinação. O papel contava com a data de meses atrás e um cheiro podre de decomposição atravessava as paredes como se quisesse o alertar para a realidade.

Quis ver o Do por mais um vez, mesmo que tivesse mais ninguém no casarão. Mas, de certa forma, ele sentia alguma coisa lá dentro. Ofegante, tão alto quanto era possível. Escutou uma respiração pesada atrás da porta.

O que havia acontecido de verdade?

**Author's Note:**

> eu amei esse final aberto, socorro. o que vocês acham que aconteceu? KKKKKKK meu surto escrevendo isso foi o auge  
> enfim, obrigada por a atençãoo


End file.
